Just another day in paradise
by Marrick
Summary: Buffy wakes up after a night of passionate sex, and thunderstorms. This story follows the 7th season of Buffy, hitting on various episodes and a few events of it's own, starting with the first day of school with the change that Buffy and Faith have been exclusively sleeping together for four years now, since season 3.
1. The calm before the storm

_**Just another Day in paradise.**_

Buffy woke up feeling warm and alone. Warm, and alone. She took a moment, as she did every

Morning lately, to just bask. Her blond hair was blown across her face, like as though she had been caught in a windstorm. As she stroked a hand down her body, she was still warm in many places from last night. The new morning air was cooling against her thighs as she sadly, lifted the sheets and sat up naked. She looked around, feeling a crazy calm. The room had a lingering smell of, of,? Cigarettes? But kind of sweet. Must be that new brand of Faith's. They advertised leaving a nice warm cinnamon smell. Buffy didn't know about that, but they didn't smell like the usual horrible smoke smell that always woke her up waaayyy too early. She thought back. There had been a storm last night. That's right. Uh huh. A storm. She smiled, remembering. She had especially loved storms, ever since she started dating Faith. Last night, it had been like Faith was somehow, channeling the storm. She remembered Faith ridding her naked last night, moving her body in time with the flashes of lightening. She had run her fingers through her hair, then wrapped them around Buffy's neck, leaned down and kissed her. Slowly. All while she swayed her body, forward and back.

Straitening her hair, barely at all, Buffy walked out into the hallway naked and into the bathroom. She hummed a little tune to herself as the warm water poured down over her face and body. As she got dressed, formal today, she opened her closet and smiled. Again. Inside, hanging on a hook, was a wedding dress. Elegant, white with little flowers cut into the bottom along the see through lace. It was simple, yet beautiful. The wedding was set for two months away. Halloween. The one night when supposedly, nothing would ever happen. So she usually had the night off. Faith had proposed to her about five months ago. Just a few minutes after "accidently" killing Warren. Buffy had just smashed the orbs he was holding. Gave him extra wicked mojo, when Faith kicked him in the face. Too hard. It shattered his skull. In all the confusion of the dead body, and Andrew and Johnathan escaping. Buffy hadn't even noticed that Faith had gotten down onto her knees at first. Then she said yes. And had been saying it every night since. Now, she was just waiting for her happy day. She just had to survive this first. A symbol of unspeakable evil. A few more days, and then all hell would break lose.

When she got downstairs, the argument had already started. "Look! I'm a young woman now! I can easily walk to school!" Dawn shouted. Faith didn't even bother to lower the newspaper as she responded. "Look rug rat. Papa has spoken. Besides, you're the one who wants to go to school in Hell." Faith smiled at herself at the papa comment. She could do this, have sex with Buffy all night long. Check. Lounge around in a sports bra and panties only while smoking a cigar and reading the newspaper. Double-check. Keep rug rat in line, and try to at least teach SOME sort of ethics to her. Check. Oh yea. Life was good. And speaking of good, her royal sexiness was walking down the stairs wearing breezy white top and white pants. Very lovely, in a mom kind of way. "Not in hell. On hell!" You didn't EVEN attend!" Dawn tried to engage Faith, who just sat back and smiled, imagining Buffy coming over and stratling her in those white pants. "Look. I said no. You want a different answer, ask your mom!" Buffy had legally adopted Dawn as her daughter after their mother's death. It didn't seem necessary at the time, but Giles had assured her, it would save paperwork and help ensure legal powers of guardianship remain with Buffy, no matter what. Dawn started to turn towards Buffy, came to her senses , and kept turning and went back into the living room. Buffy sat down at the table. "Morning B.. eautiful!" Faith dragged out her usual greeting and changed it, to reflect her satisfied mood. "I have to take Dawn in to school today. Got to meet this principal Wood, and find out how screwed we are. Got to plan for what's next. Oh. And why do YOU keep getting to be Papa? I thought we were sharing the dominance in this house?" Buffy asked coyly. "We are," Faith said, not looking up. "But do you really want me to give you the castration test again B?" Buffy groaned and rolled her eyes with a smile. The castration test was something they had come up with a few years ago, that basically boiled down to a single question. Your daughter, Dawn is made pregnant by a one night stand with a total loser who then dumps her the next day. Which are you? The parent who deals with the emotional daughter and gives reassurance, or the parent who drags the little piece of shit out into the hall, tears his pants off with your bare hands, and then cuts off his manhood with a steak knife while everyone watches and screams in the middle of the classroom? She wouldn't mind castrating anyone who hurt her sist… her daughter. But that left Faith to be the reassuring one. It didn't just seem emotionally healthy to have a pregnant Dawn handed a shotgun, and told to aim at a manikin's genitals at a shooting range, and have Faith yell, "Now fire!"

"Fine. I'm the girl." Buffy said with a sad smile. "After all," she thought. Faith swears, drinks and smokes like a sailor. Why not make her the father. She giggled at the thought of Faith in a sailor's uniform. Then thought about it a different way. A nice quiet, sexy kind of way. "Yea, and a sexy girl at that! Speaking of which," Faith slid a box across the table. "Here. I got this for you." Buffy quickly opened the box. Faith almost never gave her little gifts. Besides weapons, and the like. She gasped. Tucked inside was a pair Irish Crystal earrings. Buffy had spotted them in a jewelry store at the mall earlier that week. But she was sure Faith had been focusing on the crossbows in the window of the hunting store across the walkway at the time. "Faith! Oh my god! They're beautiful!" Buffy walked right over around the table, pulled Faith's head back, and kissed her upside down. Slowly. She ran her fingers through Faith's hair as she continued to kiss her. Moaning slightly as she did. " Ohh. Yesss." Faith moaned as she pulled away, and turned around, pulling Buffy down onto her lap. "I found out the shop owner was a demon. Nice guy. Just wants to buy into the whole American dream. So we made a deal, those earrings for his ass not getting sliced! Now we're 5 by 5!" She said licking her lips and drawing closer to Buffy's. "Faith, when I'm done at school, let's head to the training area behind the magic Box. I feel the need for a workout." She said, so close now, she could lick Faith's face. Faith pulled back a little to be coy. "No weight lifting. Won't be much of a workout." She said smiling. "Oh but I disagree". Buffy said, biting Faith's bottom lip and smiling. "Stretching, flexing, moving and testing every muscle we have. Rolling, falling, gripping the wooden banisters unto you feel the wood crack, then splinter and explode under your fingers as your partner rides you for hours, more and more. Sounds like quite the workout to me." Buffy was now sliding Faith's sports bra off as Faith smiled and added, "Such a workout may take a while you know." "Hours." Buffy said, breathing in Faith's smell as she began kissing her breasts all over..

"Hey Guys! Xander's here with the plans!" Dawn called from the living room, thus totally killing the moment. "Right. Ha ha." They both laughed, Faith putting her bra back on. "Yea. You should get dressed." "Will do. Meet you at the Magic Box later? Faith asked, physically grabbing Buffy's ass and waist with both hands and pacing her on the table, so she could get up. "Yea Faith. Ughh hmmm. Looking forward to it." Buffy smiled, watching Faith twitch her rear as she walked up the stairs. "Oh well," she thought. "Just another day in paradise."


	2. Just another day in Paradise Part 2

_**Just another day in paradise.**_

Part two.

"Did you give her the—" Xander asked Buffy. "I was saving it." Buffy replied happily, a smile still on her face from Faith's gift, and the ensuing thank you that came after words. Faith smiled, pausing momentarily, before heading the rest of the way up the stairs, and out of earshot. "Ohhh. Buffffyyy." Faith stroked her body with her hand, as she walked down the hall to their room. "One hell of a morning." She thought to herself. Apparently, Buffy had enjoyed the gift after all. "Teach her to think I wasn't paying attention." Faith stripped off her underwear as she headed over to the dresser. Her goal. A clear cut, crystal bottle of Jack D sitting atop the elegant dresser. She spun the crystal square top off and took a swig. "Not bad. Still good for another day or two at least. Well, maybe I should wash it out and fill it with a nice Marlowe." During their first evening together, Faith had shared her wine, a nice cognac, with Buffy. The crystal bottle had been a gift of the now late, and dead, mayor. Just one of the furnishings he had given his Faith, with her then new, apartment. Over the years, it had become a tradition to pass the crystal bottle back and forth in bed, while listening to music and romancing each other. They never filled it with anything expensive. Just something nice and smooth. Now, it probably needed cleaning and refilling again. Maybe some of that Irish fire whisky, that Buffy had taken a shine to during her one year of college. Faith walked across the hall into the bathroom, pausing to listen and make sure everyone had left. They had. "Perfect." She said to herself. With three women living under one roof, it was always a struggle for supreme mastery of the heated water. Faith had waited, knowing how important today was to both Buffy and Dawn, and to let them have warm water first. Now, she sighed content that all that remained was hers…..

It was huge.

And there. It was just huge and there, as if to say, "Here I am. Suck it!" Xander drove Buffy and Dawn to the school, and it was just huge. Huge enough to really represent all the mixed emotions of the scoobies past? That was yet to be seen. Xander promised he'd be on school grounds all day, if there were any problems, "Just call me." He said, driving off to find a parking spot. As Buffy walked up the white stone steps to the school, she was overrun by memories of her own first day here. Willow all meek and wearing skirts. Xander trying to skateboard to look cool, without having a clue as how to. Jesse's death. GOD. That thought stopped her right in her tracks. "You alright Buffy?" Dawn asked. "Yea. Just thinking. It wasn't her fault. Jesse had been dead, almost on her first day here. Kinda like a human sacrifice for a welcoming gift. He was Xander's friend, maybe his best friend, for what? Six years? Since elementary school? She had never asked. They just hit the ground running. The Harvest had been that night. It had to be stopped. Over the years, they'd stopped so many apocalypses, she'd lost count. All of what, 17 years, human emotions, first loves, disappointments, and they couldn't even spare him a stray thought over the next six years? The thought of anyone Buffy knew just disappearing and no one even thinking about them. It tore at her heart. But more time to think about that later. Now, she had to keep her composer, drop off Dawn at the mouth of Hell, keep her composer, and meet Principal Wood. And possibly slay him. She wandered a moment what he would be like?

_Flames everywhere. Buffy ran down the hall at breakneck speed, only to be yanked into the adjacent classroom. Inside, a tall black bald man was crouching. His excellent suit ruined with sweat stains and fire scorch marks. His hands shook like a meth addict as he greeted her. "Buffy!" OH THANK GOD! YOU HAVE TO HELP US! I CAN'T D'O THIS! I'M ONLY AN ELECTED OFFICIAL! I CAN'T MAKE DECISIONS BY MYSELF! I didn't KNOw! I just didn't know!" He sat, blubbering like a toddler, his head in her arms. She looked back and forth for any kind of clue as to what to tackle first. In the hallway, wooden dummies patrolled the halls and demons were killing and molesting innocent kids left and right. "How could you do this to me!" Dawn screamed, as a horned demon pried open her legs and dropped his pants._

BULLSHIT. Buffy shook her head.

_"BUFFY!" A tall black bald man strutted down the hall in kind of a feminine way, and called her name in a boisterous tone. He shook her hand vigorously. "In all my years, it is my pride, nay, a privilege to greet you! The "Class protector!" The hero of the people of the light! The sole protector and embodiment of all that is good!" Buffy blushed under such compliments. "Oh. Please sir, No! No. You don't need to bow." Buffy was all honored, until his mask fell off, revealing him to be a demon. She pulled out a battle ax from nowhere and lobbed off his head._

No. Buffy shook her head . _"Ahh. Miss Summers. It's my pleasure to meet you." Principal Wood walked confidently up to her and shook her hand with the proper level of manliness. "It's my job to meet all the parents of students attending our fine sch…" Suddenly, Drusilla burst out of the closet wielding a knife and a doll. Clearly intending to rape, murder, and impregnate the both of them, in that order, Buffy and Principal Wood whipped out flame throwers and blasted the evil vampire bitch into oblivion. "Principal Wood! I didn't know you knew your weapons so well!" Buffy said afterwards. "Please Miss Summers. I am the principal of this school. It's my job to guard the student boodyy…" He grabbed her ass. She grabbed a knife, and stabbed him in the face._

Buffy shook her head one last time, Dawn now trying to downplay her older sister/ mother's constant staring at the Men's room door for fifteen minutes. "It's gonna be fine." She said out loud, It's gonna be fine. It's gonna be fine. It's gonna be fine…

Faith was walking around the mall, checking out the various shops. She didn't have a job. She was planning to stay on unemployment benefits. And the city counsel of Sunnydale was okay with that. Over the years, they had heard a lot of Faith. Faith, and her "Interesting" Job performances. Like the DMV episode. Buffy had thought a good old fashioned 9 to 5 job, might help her to deal with people better. The problem was, "Faith working at the DMV…." People don't like dmv's. They just don't like waiting in lines and filing paperwork. After 15 minutes, Faith hated it too. But she tried to stick it out. For B. Anything for B. She wanted to make her proud. Show that she, Faith, could bring home some money. That she wasn't just living off of Joyce's good nature and home. But after three days, The guy she was serving next just didn't want to go start all over again with the proper forms. Faith brought his head down on the counter. Hard. "Stamp this!" She screamed. Or the time at the bookstore… The creep who owned it, just didn't get her meaning when she said, "Lesbian" after his first attempt to flirt. He thought she just needed his manhood to "cure her." She threw him out through his own shop window. That one she slid on, seeing as the judge was a woman, who clearly understood she was just defending herself. Even gave Faith a, thumbs, up for "Taking out the trash." Though she wasn't allowed to quote that publicly. "Hmm. The cd selection is pretty sweet!" She perused the posters section of the local Spencer's Gift shop. "Or maybe we could get some vibrators?" She thought to herself. For all her prudeness, Buffy seemed to enjoy the small pink one they had gotten last year. Faith smiled at that. "Oh No Faith! We can't use those! That's soo demented." And yet, as soon as got a feel, Buffy couldn't get enough. It'd go perfectly with the furry handcuffs and lubricant. "None to be found here though." Faith said to herself as she stepped out into the walkway again. "Oh well. Back to Larry's". Larry was the owner of the only semi-sex toy store in Sunnydale. Not a big fetish community in this town. Funny huh? Oh well. At least she'd get a discount according to her coupon. Also, it wasn't her fault that he was also the only guy in town who made decent Italian subs. Buffy always gets mad when I bring home subs for dinner, because she knows where the best come from. However, Buffy wasn't worrying about sex shop subs at the moment. She was busy chasing and fighting ghosts. Which raises the question, "Are disembodied voices still disembodied voices if there are faces attached? "what are you gonna do slayer? Kill us?"

While Buffy and Dawn played fighting hide n seek in the basement with non-ghost ghosts, Faith was perusing the shelves of Larry's place. "Hmm. Whips, Chains, leather. Masks. But does this mask make my face look fat?" Faith looked at each item, considering. "Hmm. Maybe the blue? The double sided?" Faith knew she had to choose carefully. B was just getting her toe in the water. She had to make this thing special. "Nothing but the special for my B." Faith was still totally shocked that she was with someone like Buffy. With her childhood, it always seemed like she was in Heaven. Sure there was drama. But that just made it real. Working through it and making it work. That made it heaven. "Here I'll take three of these and the blue one please?"

"Oh God." Buffy had had an interesting first day. First day, because she had been offered a job. That was of course after, she battled summoned vengeance spirits in the basement and saved her daughter, Dawn, and hopefully, her two new best friends. As she opened the door, she could hear the fan over the stove on, and smell good smells coming from the kitchen. "Yo. "Mom"." Dawn addressed her sarcastically, as soon as she entered. "When I got home, about twenty minutes ago, extra homework, first day you know? Anyhow, I can smell Italian subs on the counter, but they're in a bag marked, "Larry's place" so, having learned my lesson last time, can you find me the subs without exposing me to say, "Adult fun?"" "Oh. FAITH!" Buffy called, hoping her lover would come down before she had to call again. She was tired damn it. Faith walked in casually, wearing all black and sporting a sleeveless tee that implied Demon hunters make the best lovers. "Hey B. You look tired. Sit down. I'll go bring in supper." Buffy sat. After a moment, she put her legs across Faith's lap, and took a sub, momentarily forgetting where the best subs in town came from. "Okay, these ARE fantastic." Dawn began between mouthfuls. "But last time I went sub shopping with "Papa here" (points a jab at Faith). A couple of kids saw me entering Larry's place with an older woman, and all I could think to say was, "She's my father figure! heh heh ya." So, uh, can we skip the sex subs next time, because all of those kids are my classmates now."

"Oh, before you answer that B, how was the school?" Faith asked seriously. "I battled ghosts, talked to an even crazier insane spike, and they made me a counselor." Buffy groaned, between moaning with the simple pleasures of true Italian cuisine. "Oh, that's perfect B! While I was at Larry's, I saw the perfect item that goes perfectly now." Faith rambled. "It's this yard stick right? But it's oiled and has no sharp edges. So I was thinking catholic school girl right? But NO W I'm thinking, counselor correcting my bad attitude! What do you think? And hey! Rug rat. You're still sitting here. I forgot. Sorry." Faith genuinely looks sorry with a little smile as Dawn rolled her eyes, and shuttered. Buffy took a moment. "Faith, if this toy thing involves pain, even good pain, I'm really tired. And Dawn's right. No more sex subs. No matter HOW good they taste. That civil servant has been spying around our house again, just looking for any reason to take Dawn away. I mean, how was I supposed to explain being dead for three months last year? I mean really? Anything we can do to make our family seem more "normal". You know?" As she talked, Faith started rubbing Buffy's feet. Starting at the ankles, just the way she knew Buffy liked it. "Sure thing, Twinkie. And speaking of whips, chains and magical fun." (Buffy and Dawn both groaned at the bad segue). "Willow and Tara called while you were out." This was news to Buffy. They were supposed to be in England, studying magic. "What did the world's only other lesbian power couple want?" Dawn said with a smile. She had no problems with her sister's romance with Faith, nor Willow and Terra's. As long as it was meant to be. "Well" Faith began with a devilish grin. "They were out in the middle of nowhere having(she glanced at Dawn) adult fun. (Smiles at Dawn again and pats her on the head). When Willow had a vision. In her words, "It's all connected. But it's not all sunny and beautiful. There is a darkness. I could see the earth. See it's teeth. The Hellmouth's gonna open, and it's gonna swallow us all!" " Faith finished with a distinct lack of humor. "Okay," Buffy said after a moment. "So, with that on the table, who says "I" to agree that sex subs are delicious and Dawn's school friends and the civil servant can suck it. All in favor?" "Aye!" They all said at once. "Okay. Meeting adjourned. Let's finish our subs. Dawn, you go do your homework, in the kitchen. Faith, you show me our new bag of tricks from Larry's place upstairs. I feel in the mood for some adult fun, if only to help me forget about this shitty day." They all agreed again.


	3. Attack in the sancuary, R & R

The house was a disaster. Glass was everywhere. Tables reduced to splinters, blades lay scattered among the debris on the floor. Buffy stood staggeringly up, and tried to take stock of her surroundings. Her forehead was cut up and she had injuries that were in no way physical. They had hit here. Here, the one place that had started to really feel like home. Willow and Tara were due to arrive tomorrow. Scratch that, later today, now. Dawn, as her daughter now, had her own room and was content. And the dark haired beauty to her, somewhere was finally at home, living with her. Where was Faith? For a moment, Buffy felt panic rising, until her other, more violent half, walked around the corner and ran to Buffy. "Hey Twinkie, are you okay baby?" Faith cupped Buffy's face in her hands and then kissed her cut, gently. She ran her fingers through Buffy's hair and shared a relieved look with her, until Dawn spoke. "Who the crap, were they?" She got up off the floor, a little shaken maybe, but otherwise alright. "Did anyone die?" Xander asked as he came down from the upstairs floor. "I only ask because in this scenario, I usually end up resurrecting Buffy." He finished with some nervous laughter. Buffy wiped some nonexistent dirt off her hands on her pants as a way to gather her thoughts. "I don't think so." She began, now taking a more thorough look around, noticing the dead priest on the floor. Buffy crouched down and lifted his head, exposing the strange patterns of stitching across his eyes. Faith crouched down to get a better look too. "Do you know these robed guys, B?" Faith's hands shook as she asked her, not from fear. Faith just wanted to badly get vengeance. Buffy stared at the stitching. "Something familiar," She asked herself. As she stared, the years rolled back in her mind to that day. The day Angel had almost committed suicide. "Evil priests in black robes, ghostly visits from dead people, from beneath you, it devours." She checked off each item verbally as she got back up, putting it horrifyingly at last, together. She reached down and grabbing Faith's hands, she pulled her up, "I know who we're fighting. It's all connected guys. Wait? Where's spike?"

After a thorough search of the house, top to bottom, it was decided that Andrew was still tied up, but Spike was nowhere to be found. Buffy was letting Faith hold and support her, in the basement. Faith held her calmly while Buffy shuddered, crying slightly. Faith knew this had nothing to do with caring romantically for him, and everything to do with her sympathy. Who knew what the first would be putting him through? Faith rubbed her hands up and over Buffy's shoulders, brushing her lips against the back of her soft neck, trying to mentally whisper thoughts of comfort and love. After a moment of just basking, just a moment of letting down her guards, Buffy stood up straight, and all her guards went right back up. Save the romance for later. As they walked back up to the main floor, hand in hand, the doorbell rang and Dawn opened it. In came Cassie Newton, _(Refer to my story, Human Nature)_ followed by Willow, Tara, a slightly confused Giles, and three young women, one of whom was clearly a little too interested in Willow and Tara. Everyone sat around and started taking turns filling each other in on current events. Anya accused Giles of blowing up the watcher's counsel, and Cassie shared some more of her dream poetry with them all, none of it really helpful. Also, she asked if she could taste Andrew. After some serious thought that took several minutes, Buffy and Faith agreed this was probably not to be.

"I'm just saying if my William got to have a taste…." Cassie mentioned with a lopsided smile. Dawn put up a hand. "Okay Cassie, I just got to ask this. Is Will., Spike, your father, or your boyfriend? He turned you and all, and we are and always will be friends, but that whole thing confuses me." Dawn shook her head in confused laughter. "He's my boyfriend silly." Cassie answered. "We'll both live for centuries more, and in just thirty years, who cares if he looks a decade or two older than me? Plus, he's British and hot! He's got a real Billy Idol thing going on. It's sexy, what can I say? As for parents, Willow and Tara are my parents. Same way Buffy and Faith are yours. They restored my soul before I even had the chance to do anything horrific. How much more maternal can you get? Silly Dawn, I hope that clears things up." "Umm, Yea, thanks." Dawn said, thinking over what Cassie had explained. It did make sense. "Not to interrupt the family tree chronicle explanations here," Giles suddenly added. "But can we get back to this invading Evil?" "Yea, what is up with that?" Kennedy asked. "Well we, do you mind Buffy?" Faith asked her, she shook her head and Faith continued. "Well we don't have anything specific yet, but as soon as Andrew wakes up, we should be able to get at least a few new facts out of him. In the meantime, we research. Knowledge is our best friend in times like this." "Huh." Giles spoke up. "I always thought you were never paying attention Faith. Good to know." They both smiled. "Until that happens, err, Andrew's awakening I mean, didn't you say you had faced the First before, Buffy?" She snapped to. "Oh, yea! I can lead the way, with a little backup. Faith, will you watch the household?" "Of course B, I'll keep the runts busy sweeping up, and Xander can patch up these windows." "Good! Then let's get a move on then." Giles said, and then they went out.

"Buffy!" Faith thundered down the stairs to meet Giles, dragging a beaten, bruised, barely conscious Buffy behind him. "A Turok-Han, I actually thought they were a myth." He said, handing Buffy to Faith, who swung her up into her arms, placing one arm under her legs, and the other, supporting her back and cradling her head. "Yea, well Buffy looks like proof they're pretty fucking real to me!" Faith yelled back down, already halfway up the stairs, Buffy's head pressed to her breast. Faith got her up to the second floor, and was ambushed by Kennedy. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Yes. Open that door." Faith replied. Upon opening it, Kennedy was greeted with a quick view of a room that in her rich and spoiled opinion looked like a cross between a junky room and a drunken sex pad. She smiled. "What do you think you can do to help her, before nightfall?" Kennedy asked, as Faith lay Buffy down on the bed. Before slamming the door in her face, she answered. "Look, just trust me, us slayers, have a few tricks to speed up the healing process." Faith wasted no time in tearing off Buffy's clothes. Faith rummaged through the dresser. She pulled out a bottle of massage oil and a soft clean, warm hand towel. "Faith?" Buffy called from the bed, unaware that she was even naked. "Don't leave me, please?" Faith leaned over Buffy, and began stroking her soft tongue up and down over her face, licking her cut, stroking her cute nose, massaging her lips. "No worries Twinkie. Faith will bring you back to us. Make you all better. Five by five." Faith rubbed on some oil then took Buffy's hands into hers. She gently kissed her fingers one by one. Buffy moaned and smiled at the sensation. "You like that huh?" Faith smiled and moved on to Buffy's wrists, then her arms, slowly moving up her arms to her neck and then to her lips. Buffy's breath began to even out, then pick up speed. Faith moved her lips and tongue down over Buffy's breast, finding her nipple with her tongue. Buffy was breathing harder now. Her hands had stopped shaking, her skin was regaining color. "Mmmm." Buffy moaned, as she moved her hands through Faith's hair. Faith meanwhile, was moving herself down Buffy's stomach to her navel. "Oh god, Faith!" Buffy said quietly, as Faith made one final move down to Buffy's clit. Buffy panted as Faith moved her tongue in and out, up and down, pulsing inside her. Buffy clenched her thighs around Faith's head; she made claws with her fingers and dragged them violently through Faith's hair. Faith smiled more and more, as she enjoyed Buffy's sweet taste, finally, pulling out and moving up to kiss Buffy again, letting her taste her own natural flavor. "Mm mmm." Buffy enjoyed it, and licked Faith's face slowly, before moving down to her neck. "See, I brought you back to me." Faith said smiling as Buffy pulled open Faith's shirt with her teeth. Buffy could feel the adrenaline and endorphins flowing and could feel the many other sex related chemicals taking over in her brain. The pain was fading, her muscles were flexing, her senses were returning. That little bitch. That vampire had been strong sure, but he had mostly caught her by surprise. As Buffy slid her tongue inside Faith's clit, she knew one thing for sure, it wouldn't happen twice. As Giles and the scoobies planned the defense downstairs, Buffy and Faith were screwing each other righteously, the adrenaline flow increasing until it felt like living lightning flowing through their veins.

Downstairs, everyone was planning, getting ready. THUMP! All heads turned, and saw Buffy standing tall, dressed and ready for war. "How?" Kennedy asked as her mouth literally dropped open. "How? You were barely conscious when you came in, like an hour and what, forty minutes ago only!" Willow and Tara smiled at each other. "Kennedy." Willow said, Kennedy turning at her name. "Some secrets can only be taught from slayer to slayer." "How're you feeling baby?" Faith asked. She was properly dressed, but was still showing some major cleavage as she rebuttoned her shirt as she made her way down the steps. 'I'm feeling ready. Let's kick some ass!" she said, smiling.


	4. Another one Bites the dust

"_Bmp, Bmp, Bmp. Another one bites the dust. Bmp, Bmp, Bmp. Another one bites the dust."_

"_Bmp, Bmp, Bmp. Another one bites the dust. Bmp, Bmp, Bmp. Another one bites the dust."_

"_Another one down, another one do-_oowwwn_, another one bites the dust. Ohhh yeaa!"_

A battle axe flew through the air, wide ways and flew right through the Turok-Han's neck, decapitating it and imbedding itself in the wall. As it turned to dust with a strange half choked gurgle sound, Buffy pulled another axe out of her bag. She was wearing black leather pants and a black top. She handed another axe to Faith also, and the two of them continued to dance, almost ballet like around the cave chamber, killing Turok-Han as they showed up. There were also about twelve potential slayer girls in the back behind them, watching this murderous ballet and Andrew was there too. One Turok-Han ran up in between the two slayers, hoping to surprise them. Buffy turned around and sliced off his left arm while Faith spun around and sliced off his right. The vampire looked back and forth between the two, and just as he started to make a move, both Buffy and Faith swung their axes horizontally at the same time, and chopped him into three equal pieces before he dusted. "_Bmp, Bmp, Bmp. Another one bites the dust." _Buffy prepared herself as more came. Buffy and Faith fought back to back, circling around, killing the Turok-Han as they emerged from the two tunnels leading into the cave entrance.

"Okay class, Turok-Han biology 101." Buffy said, as she and Faith circled around each other while staying in the center of the room, conveniently between the two entrances. The Turok-Han stopped and looked at the two before them. "Look at their tendons, their thick arms, and their thick claw like fingers. They are most certainty all solid with compressed muscle power." Buffy went on, using her axe as a pointer. "Study their feet. Similar in formation and toe and hind claws to their hands. Also such formations are able to be found on wolves and dogs. This indicates they can probably climb well. Especially in rocky and unstable conditions, such allows them to push off or launch off of nearby walls and floors and ceilings, effectively allowing them to jump, turn, or flip around faster and more importantly, more efficiently than humans, or other vampires." Buffy and Faith spun their axes around and killed two more Turok-Hans with only a single movement. "The way to counter this is not to waste any movement. They don't, neither should you. A single swing, dodge or movement. Every movement should put you in a better situation." Buffy reached into the bag, and pulled out, the M scythe. As she picked it up, she let the cave light play off of its edges, radiating its holy power.

"Hopefully, none of you will be taking on the Turok-Han yet, but be aware, these things are may seem like vampire terminator machines, but they are capable of all the same emotions as any vampire, including fear." Two more Turok-Han approached, and Faith backed up, to give Buffy the floor. She cracked her neck, took a slow deep breathe, then flipped the M scythe over the back of her right hand, once, twice, three times, each time getting faster. She swung and slid the weapon down her arm, flipped it over her head, through her legs and switched hands. With every motion, she picked up speed. Buffy began to twirl around in place, continuing to swing the M scythe over her head, through her legs, around her legs, switch hands flipping it over and around her hands. In a second, she looked like a human blur. The Turoks were getting nervous and started to back up, but before they could, Buffy leapt forward and brought down the blade, hitting the cave floor. The shockwave of her movement actually knocked the vampires off their feet, but before they hurt their bony asses, Buffy brought back up the blade and decapitated one vamp from underneath. She then switched hands, spun around and with a crack of her back to spread the energy to the other hand, brought the blade back down, decapitating the other vamp from above. All this happened in about three seconds, and both Turok-Hans dusted into a pile hitting the floor with a perfectly synced timing.

"Here endeth the lesson, any questions?" Buffy asked as she turned around and addressed the potentials. They all nodded and smiled, and were in the process of turning to head up into the light via a latter and up through the sewer access, when the lid lifted prematurely. Everyone backed up, as a man wearing a coat over his head came down out of the light and the city street above. He took off his coat to reveal, Angel. He walked towards Buffy smiling, stopping only when he saw Faith emerge calmly from behind her, cleaning off her axe. Buffy turned to Faith and said simply, "Take them home and make Andrew shut that music off before I have to kill him, and I feel a headache coming on." She finished speaking while turning to look straight at Angel, no apologies or remorse for her comment or any previous behavior in her icy stare. With a little wave of her hand, all the potentials started climbing up out of the sewer grate, Andrew pausing only long enough to shut off his miniature boom box he was carrying. The sounds of "Another one bites the dust" faded and stopped. As Faith walked by, she stopped just behind Angel and leaned back, almost as an afterthought. "Hey, take the duster off before you guys speak, will ya? I give you thirty seconds before Buffy stakes your ass again soul boy, and destroying that coat would be a real shame." She wiggled her eyebrows a moment, and then followed the rest up out of the sewer cave place, and back into the world of light.

Angel whistled. "Whoo, she must trust you a lot Buffy to leave you down here with your ex." Buffy shrugged. "Trust was never her problem. She just didn't believe she was worthy of someone as fabulous as she thought I was, right from the beginning. Now she knows, even if she doesn't think she's worthy, I do, and she trusts me not to screw up what she knows I desire so badly." Buffy said all this with her arms crossed over her breast, which would have been merely intimidating. However, she was still carrying the M scythe in her right hand, effectively crossing that across her breast too, making her look absolutely biblically terrifying. "And she doesn't doubt her worth either," Buffy added after a moment. "After all, we're getting married tomorrow." Now Angel had had plenty of sarcastic remarks about the love of his life dating this psycho prepared. None of them included the scenario where she was getting married at all, let alone tomorrow! As a result, all his well-planned arguments fell to pieces. His mouth fell open in shock. "Buffy? Y-You can't marry that psycho bitch! I can barely stand to think about how helpless I will feel when she finally betrays and hurts you while I'm in L.A. It'd be impossible for me to protect you if you're husband and, and, um? What exactly will you to be titled as? Husband and wife, wife and wife?" He finished his tirade in a moment of actual confusion and curiosity. "Well I think the actual term is life partner," Buffy added slowly, trying to answer honestly. "But since it's been stated that slayers aren't actually human due to the whole death equals newborn thing, we were all thinking we could use the excuse to come up with something that didn't sound so formal, maybe slayer king and queen? Faith has always been more dominant than me, or the title of Huntresses?" Buffy added with a hopeful smile. Faith had come up with that one, and Buffy liked it. "Naw, huntress sounds more like an order title, just like slayers do, besides," Angel shook himself out of his current mindset, snapping back to reality. "Think Buffy! There's a war on! Is this really the time for playing pretend with a stand in for me?" Buffy swung the M scythe down and dragged it behind her as she drew closer to Angel. "Playing pretend? A stand in? You?" Buffy actually tried to hold back laughter as she contemplated this. The seriousness pf her laughter was not missed by Angel. "Okay first of all, Oh my god, the ego. Second of all soul boy," Angel ground his teeth at hearing Buffy use Faith's name for him. "I love Faith more than anything, than everything! I believe I proved that four years ago. I didn't want you to die, but I wasn't going to lose Faith by either of us dying to feed you. However I didn't want you my friend, to suffer either so..." Angel felt almost actual pain as Buffy referred to him as a friend only. "And for your information, we both know there's a war on! That's why we stepped up the timetable from Halloween, when it's supposed to be quiet. If we all die soon, I want to know that I've formally sworn myself to Faith, in this life, and the next!"

This was starting to sound serious, Angel realized. Buffy actually thinks she loves that crazed freak. It only took him a moment to think of another argument. "Oh yea, well who's going to officiate it? The whole town's been evacuated." Angel smiled at this till Buffy opened her mouth and spoke just one word. "Spike." Angel's eyes actually dilated as he considered the ramifications of this. "That's impossible! Spike's not a…" Then he remembered Italy.

_ITALY- __Spike and Angel had been held hostage by agents of a particularly evil asshole named, "The Immortal", and during this period of hanging around in a barn, the immortal had had wild sex with both Drusilla and Darla simultaneously. In the aftermath of this event the terrifying duo had left their women and instead decided to go on a vengeance streak across Italy to leave their mark, and claim the country as theirs so powerfully, even the immortal wouldn't be able to defile it. They had stormed the Vatican and charged into the Pope's courters and threatened him themselves. In order to spare his own life, the pathetic old man had offered to officiate them as agents of God or any god that they wished. Angel and Spike had thought, "What the hell might as well have some fun? They had requested "Laddon" the Dragon God. They had thought the Pope would never go for it. If he had known who Laddon was, he wouldn't have dared. Laddon was one of the mighty Gods that made up the PTB. Not only that, but he was one of the mightier forces of nature at that. He was singlehandedly responsible for almost all of Asia's ancient history, and had woven his way through the history of man on virtually every continent, including ancient Greece. Like his namesake in Greek mythology. As the dragon placed to protect the tree, with the golden apples of immortality. The Pope had gone through with it though, and as soon as he had signed a piece of paper labeling them as messengers of Laddon, they had killed him, laughing as he died choking and cursing his own lord and savior. So much for his faith._

Angel shook his head. This was spinning out of control fast. If Buffy and Faith were married under Laddon, it would be official. Not official like on paper in a human way, but really official like in the high heavenly realms kind of way. He couldn't let this abomination come to be. "Look Buffy, you can't let Spike marry you. Even if captain Peroxide could manage to summon Laddon," Buffy looked straight into Angel's eyes. "Laddon?" She asked simply. She had thought that the drunk off his ass vampire had indeed been telling the truth about Laddon, even as everyone else had thought him to be lying. In fact, now that she thought about it, she felt like she knew this entity already. But where? Then she remembered. When she had died fighting Glory. She had died. Buffy suddenly got flashes of a garden. Robbed guys and peach trees. Chinese paradise? "Buuffyy? Buffy?" Angel shook her now. "Buffy look you can't do this, you can't TRUST HER!" Angel rambled on, but Buffy didn't care. She was thinking about other things. If Laddon was real, anything could happen. For one moment, anything seemed possible, ANYTHING. Buffy even briefly imagined Faith pregnant, then realized Faith would never put up with it, but her…

For a moment, Buffy could almost swear she heard a voice in her head. It didn't use words specifically, but it was definitely talking to her. It seemed to be asking, "_Would you do it? Bear a child? Be weak for a while?" _She could. Faith would be there to protect her. She smiled. "Yes! I'll do it, I'll bear the pregnancy!" If Angel was live, he would've had a heart attack. "What the hell do you mean pregnancy Buffy?" But the voice was gone. "Nothing." She laughed. "Just making fun of you. Hee Hee Hee." Angel shook his head angrily. "Now," She said. "What did you come down here for?" So Angel told her all about the magical medallion with the power of scrubbing bubbles. Buffy took the medallion and went back to the house.

Back at the house, Buffy and Faith were having sex wonderfully, but Buffy couldn't stop thinking. That voice, the choice, could it be real? She put her hand to Faith's face. Faith raised her head from Buffy's sweet pussy. "What's up B?" Faith smiled as she looked up between her thighs. Buffy put her hand through her dark beautiful hair. "If I was pregnant, would you still love me? Take care of me?" Faith started to react in any way. But Buffy stopped her. "I didn't mean from Angel. I'd never let him touch me now. I love you Faith." Faith smiled at this. "No. I mean, if by some reason, some magical reason, our love making could actually get me pregnant, would you protect me? Be there for me?" Faith smiled wider. "Even if it was me who got pregnant Buffy, you know how I hate giving up my dominance, but I'd do it for you in a heartbeat baby!" Buffy smiled at her. "I think the question was addressed towards me, but thank you, I love you so much!" Buffy pulled in and kissed Faith long and slow. They cuddled together cutely. That's when Mayor Wilkins walked in.


	5. Fuffy Wedding X 3 pt 1

It was a calm night in Sunnydale, something of an event in and of itself, yet true. The whole town had been evacuated by this point. Only the truly powerful remained in this modern day realm, its ultimate conquer, yet to be determined. But the ram's horn's sounding was coming, and soon, the battle would begin, but not yet. Tonight, the street was empty, except for a light wind, gently blowing the leaves of nearby trees and the occasional piece of trash up and down the block. Then, he appeared. I do not say "He appeared" to indicate that he had walked down the street silently, and was only now seen to "Appear" when he was noticed. I mean to say that he appeared in the sense that he suddenly, silently compressed into physical form out of thin air, as if his body had been made of oxygen molecules that suddenly changed to carbons, for no reason what so ever. THAT was how he appeared, and it was no less spectacular in its simplicity, then if he had emerged in from the center of a bomb going off, without a scratch. He breathed out with a sigh. Luke had not breathed out in almost two years now. His last breath had been breathed in in a temple of sorts, also here in Sunnydale, just before his journey. It was a very short journey, in terms of distance traveled. After all, he had taken only one step. In terms of time required however, it was somewhat longer.

He breathed in there and then, and breathed out here and now, barely the space and time of a single blink of the eye. Yet, he could feel everything that had happened in between. His brothers, cut down, long before their proper time. Their souls now flowed within him. They smiled with each laugh he would make, and wept with every tear he shed. This was to be the way. He was the vessel for the entire brotherhood of their order, meant to ensure their continued existence in case the worst should happen, and evidently it had, judging by their souls being within him. Luke had no other names to his title. He had given those up years ago, back in that temple. As he walked across the street to the house, he was reminded of the horrors this town had suffered, yet still it survived. They had all survived. He walked up the stairs to the porch, and stroked his hand across the front of the house. "So sad," he thought out loud. "This house had suffered so much, just like the rest of this town. Its windows are boarded up." He thought for a moment. "Yet the house is still standing." He finished, with a smile. He reached out and touched the front door, and it unlocked and opened for him, so he went inside.

Inside Xander was pacing again in the living room, wondering if the church was safe enough for tomorrow. Luke walked into the kitchen, and went to the fridge. Kennedy turned, and for a moment, stared at him. Then her eyes unfocused and she walked away. "Clever girl." He thought as he opened the fridge and pulled out two hot pockets. He then went over to the cabinets and took out two crystal glasses, the real kind. They had not been used since before Buffy's mother had died, but they would be used tonight. He put everything onto a tray, and carried them up the stairs to the second floor. As he walked up the stairs he paused to look at the photos. In one, he saw three happy smiling women. Buffy, her mother Joyce, and her sister, or more accurately, her daughter, Dawn. He touched the photo and Dawn vanished from the photo. The people still seemed to be happy, but it was obvious someone was missing. He tapped the photo again and the people rearranged themselves to hide the missing girl. He moved on to each photo, making Dawn disappear. Until he reached the second floor, there he came upon a photo with many more people within. Buffy, Faith, Dawn, Giles, Xander, Willow, Tara and Joyce, he tapped it like all the others, and Dawn disappeared. After a moment however, she reappeared. He smiled thinly, but tapped it again, nothing. He tapped it many more times, the last being with all his strength. But she would not vanish. Rather than be frustrated, or angry, he smiled brightly. "It would seem that this picture was taken, after you arrived my dear." He whispered to himself. "It would seem that one who is truly loved cannot be forgotten so easily. I will have to remember that. That is good." As he looked along the hallway, there were many more such photos of Dawn, all presumably unremovable as well. His smile grew wider with joy as he made his way down the hall. He knocked on Dawn's door, after a moment, she opened it and stepped back. As he entered, she sat down on her bed, her face a jumble of confusion, yet relief. "Y-You're Luke." She said after a moment, as he closed the door and placed the tray down on her desk. "Yes." He said, turning. He pulled out a flask out of his robes, and poured wine into the two glasses, offering one to her, along with a hot pocket. "I have come a long way to meet you, I am sorry I got delayed, I should have visited you a year and a half ago, but was delayed by the PTB. They wanted you to experience more." "You're one of the monks, who crafted me, aren't you?" She asked, after a second. "Is this wine?" She asked then. Finally he answered, instead of more smiling. He sat on the bed next to her, took a sip of his wine, a bite of his hot pocket and said, "Yes, and yes, it is. I know you're too young according to this world's rules, but tonight is your last night on Earth, at least for a while anyway. So I think it is acceptable to drink why we talk." She smiled, scared crazy, but understanding.

Richard Wilkins walked into Buffy and Faith's room, and turned around coughing, to get their attention. They both sat up in a hurry and got started getting dressed. He kept smiling. "You're the first!" Faith proclaimed as soon as she and Buffy were dressed, at least to the underwear level. He turned, and lightly slapped her across the face with a smile on his. "I'm sorry." He said apologizing mid-laughter. "Slapping people is always humorous though. Like so!" With that, he slapped Buffy just hard enough to knock her flat on her ass. "Ha ha ha, so sorry, couldn't resist." He was still smiling as Faith and Buffy recovered, and got back up on their feet. "H-How?" Buffy stammered as she looked at the mayor, she thought was she killed three years ago previously. "Wolfram & hart." He said simply. "Good people. Helped me with an illusion, to fake my death. As you ran naked, quite the little streaker you!" He shook his head disapprovingly. "I went left, and the illusion went straight. Now I live in the Amazon Rain Forrest." Buffy and Faith looked at each other. This sounded impossible, but what other alternative made any kind of sense? He turned serious now. "Look, I showed up in this form, because I thought it would be more pleasant than a seventy foot snake showing up and being all like, "HhhiiiiYyy kids!" That being said, I only have a few minutes more, so if Faith would please leave the room, I have a few questions to ask Buffy in private." Faith looked at Buffy nervously, but did indeed leave, trusting that Buffy could handle him herself if need be. Afterwards.

"Okay, now what's up?" Buffy asked, now fully dressed. Richard sat down on the mattress. "I have many powers as a pure demon you know. If I concentrate, I can see and know things around the world. I have been keeping tabs on my Faith over these last four years. My apparition ability is only a recent addition; I will continue to get stronger with every passing decade you know. I've seen Faith make many sacrifices for you, to try to prove her worth to you. The jobs she's taken, the gifts she's given you, and before you get bent out of shape, I know you've given her plenty too. But not as much as the reverse, and therein lies my question." He paused to see that he had her attention. He did, so he waited dramatically before speaking again. "Imagine for a moment that that voice you heard earlier tonight, was not proof of your being crazy. Imagine the question was real. Would you be willing to take the pregnancy and be weak for nine months, morning sickness and all, leaving Faith to take up the job of protecting you? Or assuming it would work for either, would you make her give up her dominance and be pregnant in your care?" Buffy didn't even have to think for a moment, before answering. "No. I would take it. In our relationship, I'm already the more feminine; we make jokes about how Faith's the father of Dawn, in our union. So in this case, we wouldn't actually have to sacrifice anything; Faith could live up to her natural potential as the most dominant, and protect me as I help our little one to grow."

Even before Buffy finished speaking, Richard se breathed Htarted nodding his head, and scratching his chin, like he already knew what she would say, but had to physically hear it anyway. He smiled. "Good. I was lying, partially anyway. The choice is real, but it was only yours to make, not for the both of you. I just wanted to know what you would decide if you did have a choice." Buffy smiled, and Richard stood up and called Faith back in. "Okay, first things first, Buffy, I officially give you permission to marry my daughter Faith Lehane." They looked at each other, shrugged and nodded. "Second, I would like to come back and walk her down the aisle if possible. (They nodded after a moment). Good. Then after the ceremony, I will give you some useful information to help beat the first. I will say this though; keep tabs on Cassie Newton's dream poetry. It may not seem like anything now, but tomorrow I will tell you how to translate it." With that began to fade away into nothing leaving them both behind, Faith at least curious as to what her father had wanted to ask Buffy.

Meanwhile downstairs Xander worried about the churches safety for the dual wedding of both Buffy & Faith, as well as Willow & Tara. In the Basement, Spike and Cassie worked together on Spike's speech, making sure it was acceptable for summoning the dragon God Laddon, and up on the second floor, Tara was making a final phone call to a chef in England named Laura. She would be teleporting in tonight with a cake, and more oeuvres for the reception. However in Dawn's room, a more important conversation was happening.

"Look, please don't take me apart!" Dawn begged Luke after a moment of silence to digest this new information. "I really like being alive and I don't want to die! What if the key is needed to be protected in the future, huh? Please, please, please! Don't, I wanna live." Luke just smiled. "We were never Gods Dawn. We cannot give a human soul to that which had none to begin with, nor can we create one. It's too perfect in its imperfection. It can't be done," He raised a hand to silence her rising panic. "However, before you panic, know that you _DO _have a soul. One of your very own." She calmed down for a minute, then having processed this, looked instead, merely confused. "What am I exactly?" He smiled. "You are the slayers daughter. Their love child of course." She looked annoyed. "Well I know that! Buffy said you guys told her you crafted me fro… WAIT! Did you say _slayers, _as in plural?" "Yes, yes I did in point of fact." Luke said smiling. Everything in Dawn's head came grinding to a halt. Every gear, every thought or argument she might have made to argue her continued existence silenced, as the board was wiped clean. Luke waited a moment, and then continued. "As I said, we are not gods. We cannot create souls, nor can we take a soul from one person and give it to someone or something that has none. We can only manipulate energy at a prodigious rate; even manipulate time, as your false memories testify to. Which means…?" He raised his hand, signaling her to finish his thought. "This means I'M HUMAN! She practically screamed. "Yes. You had to come from somewhere after all." "But the key…" Dawn asked confused. "Was fused with your soul and your blood before you arrived here. It can never be removed; it will always be a part of your blood. Think of it this way, When Glory used the key, through you; she was forcing it, like a bump key. However, if someone were to learn how to use the key properly, it could open gateways to anywhere..." Dawn pondered this. "I'm guessing you don't mean with the whole universe tearing open in the process?" He shook his head no. "So anyone who could use this key to its fullest potential could travel to any dimension, any planet, any universe, and no one could ever stop them, is that right?" "Yes," Luke responded, happy that Dawn was starting to get it at last. "And if your mother or mothers were magical demon hunters, unkillable demon hunters, why, they might be able to use such talents to go anywhere, destroy even those that hide beyond the reach of man, where no slayer has ever gone before." Dawn's mouth fell open and just stayed like that for several minutes. As she finally closed her mouth, Luke continued. "I imagine Xander would say, "In the X-Men universe, Blink can open portals to as far away as the moon! But the "Key" could open portals just a little bit farther." Get it?" "OH MY GOD!" Dawn thought. "Luke's a comic book geek! Ha Ha Ha." But then the deeper truth hit home. "If Glory had made it through, she was never going to stop with just her own dimension, was she?" "I am thankful we will never have to wonder that, with her dead, but yes, it is possible she could have used your blood to go on to conquer other worlds as well as her own." Dawn spoke then, the next logical question. "And now that my mother and soon to be Papa Faith, (Hee Hee) are battling the biggest scariest evil of them all, I'm guessing you and I both know that he, she, it knows exactly what I am, and how to use me?"

Luke looked up sadly, this time. "There are over five billion Turok-Han vampires in the first's realm. So far, it's only been able to release one or two at a time, but imagine if it could open a portal and unleash them all in a matter of seconds, all over the Earth at once!" "Which is why you're going to kill me, I get it." Dawn said, her head sinking. The fact was though, she was willing to die now, at last understanding the danger she possessed. "No, you silly girl, I already thought I'd made myself clear! I'm not here to kill you; I'm here to send you home!" Dawn thought about this, and finally, that last stubborn puzzle piece clicked into place. "So when you said this was my last night on Earth, at least for a little while…?" Luke smiled again. "I'd say maybe something along the line of say, um, nine months?" "B, But, how? Buffy and Faith, they're both umm. Heh heh, I mean…" Luke put a hand on Dawn's shoulder to calm her down. "Right now, Buffy is being told some interesting news. As a gift for pledging herself and Faith into the religion of Laddon, Laddon is going to give them a gift. Namely you, though she doesn't know it yet." "Okay, can I say goodbye first?" Dawn asked, absolutely ready for anything now. "Well actually the chant to send you back will end somewhere around 2:30 tomorrow. So, I guess you get to attend your mother's wedding too!" They both smiled, as Luke tucked Dawn into bed and turned out the lights. Just before he left though, Dawn asked in a whisper, "Will I remember all of this?" "Yes," he answered back just as quietly. "It'll be as a dream at first, then as you experience life, it'll come back more and more, but only the parts you were actually here for, the false memories will fade, never to return, after all, they were just back filter." And with that, Luke shut the door behind him, walked into the bathroom, unable to not enjoy a good joke, and with a flush of the toilet, vanished into the Ether, only to reappear who truly knows when, or where?

_**THE HIGH HEAVENS-**_ Cordelia Chase was bored. Ever since she had been tricked into leaving L.A. for the ethereal realms, things were interesting at first, but now it was just boring. Her daily work consisted of floating/ moving from one cloud realm to another, basically passing memos from one GOD to another. Little things like cloud movements, to big things like who got visions of what, (Thankfully this no longer included her, and even if she did get one, it wouldn't hurt anymore, _magic DNA!_) But as of about two months ago, she was requested to be stationed exclusively under Laddon. He was huge and powerful. Also ruler of warrior heaven, and right from the start, he started giving her "Special" tasks. Sending dream poems to Cassie Newton, monitoring events in the Sunnydale realm. _**("After all, is this not your former home Cordelia?") **_Soon, she was tasked with even more, giving visions of arriving potentials to a powerful coven in England. Now she was even sending messages and questions into Buffy Summer's mind at the exclusive command of Laddon himself. He hadn't explained himself to anyone else, and everything she was doing for him was top secret, but she couldn't help thinking that something was about to go down in a big way. The Powers That Be, (PTB) were notoriously neutral. But everything Laddon had Cordelia doing lately, felt a lot like setting up command placements for the purpose of preparing for active war! Today was the biggest surprise of all, as she entered his cloud arena; He had floated down and provided her with what looked like legal documents. After a quick read, she could already tell they were legal documents for the forming of a secret religious warrior sect to be formed on Earth, made exclusively of Slayers! As if something like that were even possible? Buffy and Faith were the only two, right? To make things even strange, she had been tasked with going back down to the lower realms, as Earth was called, and to deliver them personally to Buffy, Faith, Willow, Tara, Harmony, (?) and someone named Laura, at Buffy's wedding!

"Oh well, here we go!" Cordelia thought as she got dressed all in white, robes and a hood and gloves, and stepped into a rainbow colored elevator made of pure energy. "Sunnydale, her I come!"


	6. Fuffy Wedding, (Guests gallor!)

_It was the eve of the wedding of Buffy Ann Summers and Faith Lehane, and also Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay. The two of them had decided they wanted get married too, just in case. In case the worst should happen. If such should happen, Willow wanted it down, at least somewhere on paper, that she had found her soul mate, even if it did only say Willow and Tara Rosenberg. However, in the Summer's house, an event of horrific proportions had occurred._

Buffy's wedding dress was shredded. Well just one knife slash, but still. Those bringers were so evil. One of them had slashed the dress during the raid, and then in an act of absolute evil, put it back up on a hook. Leaving no sign that the bedroom had been attacked at all, now though, on the eve of Buffy's happy day finally arrived, the true act of horror had been revealed. I mean sure, there was that whole thing about kidnapping Spike, and almost murdering Andrew, but this was the only act that really mattered. Buffy was all but inconsolable. Strangely, it was Tara who calmed her down. "Look Buffy, I have a friend in England. She's actually lovers with Laura, the woman who's doing the cooking for the reception. She's known for what we wiccans call, "Magical maintenance". She'll be here tomorrow too, well, later this morning now. SO just relax, no one works fabric the way she can!" Tara ended this speech with a smile. Buffy sniffed back a few more tears, and then smiled herself. "Thanks Tara, would you call her now? I'm really worried enough already about our weddings, please?" Tara smiled that quiet smile of hers. "No worries Buffy, I'm on it, but oh what was it I came here to tell you? OH! There's a white ninja downstairs to see you." With that completely normal news, she walked out of the room; Buffy put her dress back up on the hook, promising herself it would be okay. By the end of today, it would be that, and so much more.

When Buffy walked downstairs, she saw the white ninja waiting for her. She really did look like a ninja. Dressed in white from head to toe, a hood obscuring her face, she stood to greet Buffy. "Buffy Ann Summers, Laddon sends his warmest regards. As his duly chosen representative on Earth, I am here to witness your upcoming wedding in his honor, and to accept the sacrifice you provide." "Oh that sounds great" Buffy started to say, then stopped and spun around. "Sacrifice, what sacrifice?" "It's okay Buffy." Spike said as he walked in. "I've prepared the necessary rites, and while the sacrifice in this case must be human, before you freak out, we can choose, and I've chosen one of your enemies." "Huh? Oh! An enemy, well I guess that's okay, ish." Buffy said, shaking her head, wondering how things spun out of control so quickly, first her dress, now human sacrifices! What the hell? Spike turned towards the ninja. "He's not here yet, and no, I can't predict his exact timing during the wedding, but I am guessing Laddon already knows the identity of my chosen, and he approves?" The ninja nodded. "Yes William, Laddon both knows and acknowledges your chosen. It pleases him greatly. It is enough for three weddings even actually. Remember that when the situation arises Buffy. Everyone should be able to get their "Happy day" today. We might not have another chance before this event reaches its conclusion." "A third wedding?" Buffy pondered out loud. "Of course, it would be nice to share the event." She said to the ninja, and then stopped. "You talk as if you'll be staying with us for the rest of this "Event". Will you?" The ninja nodded, Laddon predicts that after the wedding, the first will be sufficiently pissed about the sacrifice, and will put up a field to stop teleportation to and from the ethereal realms to Earth and back, and also across continents, so yes, I will be accompanying your soon to be army up to and including its final stand. It shall be truly interesting to see whether you die or not, all of existence shall be watching." Buffy looked at Spike but he just shrugged; apparently he didn't know why all of existence would be watching this fight either. Before she could ask however, Cassie walked in. "Here Buffy," She said, holding out some sheets of paper. "I've had more dream poetry, wanted to give them to you." "Oh! Thank you Cassie, I'll put them with the others." She turned back, but the white ninja had already walked away into the kitchen. Sighing, Buffy went up to bed to sleep, too exhausted to wait for Faith.

Faith was in the kitchen, making a sandwich. "You know, I never liked you." The white ninja said, by way of introduction. Faith turned. "Well, I heard there was a white KKK member in the Summer's home. Don't worry, Willow is actually Jewish, but I hear she doesn't practice it much." Faith said with her usual sarcasm, completely missing the ninja's deeper meaning that they actually already knew each other. "I don't care if Willow Rosenberg has switched to worshiping Barney!" The ninja said, moving around the table to Faith. "You slayers, I swear. It's always me, me, me, me! Well what about me? No one gave a rat's ass if I lived or died, since the Mayor happened, which just for the record, I have done both and more. Died, lived, and ascended." Faith pondered this. "Who are you?" She finally asked. "My identity is yet to be revealed by his," Faith slapped the ninja. "No shit! That's why I asked who you were! Not too bright, are you?" The ninja recovered quickly, and grabbing Faith by the throat, threw her through the back window with ease. Faith got up off the grass as the ninja climbed out through the window after her. "Stay back bitch." Faith said as she got up off the ground, her balance, not yet steady. The white ninja stopped just short of her, "My master has plans for you and Buffy. You are to be his army, but still you act all tough because you think you deserve the right to be selfish. You think you know pain? I found my soul mate only to be plucked up into the sky. When I came back, it wasn't me. I absolutely knew that he would see right through her, but he didn't. Instead, he laughed at her smile, and wept at her tears. That demon used my body as a puppet carcass and manipulated all my friends, and they couldn't tell it wasn't me! My friends being fooled, sure, I get that. But him, he was supposed to be able to see into my soul by my eyes and so on and so forth. But he couldn't. I gave him my heart, but it still wasn't real." The white ninja expressed all of this pent up rage and sorrow, partially as an apology for throwing Faith, partially just to get it off of her chest. Even with the hood and mask, Faith could see her pain, and it made her life look like sunshine and moonbeams by comparison. "I'm sorry," Faith said at last. She made her way over to the ninja, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Cordelia?" The ninja stood up and looked into Faith's eyes. There were galaxies and stars reflected in the black ovals of her eyes. Just stars and galaxies, no eyes actually there. "Whoa." Faith said, stepping back, and almost tripping over a rake. Comically as it would've been, Cordelia reached out and caught Faith's hand. "You must not tell anyone. My master doesn't want my identity revealed yet." She said solemnly. Faith nodded. "Okay, I understand, still, why tell me?" Cordelia shook her head, as they walked back to the house. "I didn't mean to. The master has made me his envoy here on Earth, but I believe this must be as much a test for me, as it is for all of you. My nerves are still raw, and I do not feel the comfort and stable emotional control that other servants of the PTB claim to have. I don't think I've been away from this place long enough." Faith understood completely. "Yea, one thing about the whole battling Evil thing, you kinda gotta keep moving, and there's no time for reflection. Still, I am sorry for being such a Bitch, that Angel thing has got to suck! Why is it he manages to fuck up every single good looking woman on Earth? He's a good looking guy, so what the hell?" "I don't know." Cordelia smiled behind her mask. "Maybe he's just a douche?"

Later that day, Laura arrived with the last bits of food and preparations. "Hey yaw!" She said with a happy wave of her hand, her dark auburn hair bouncing with its green highlights as she poofed into existence, along with a series of Tupperware containers containing good food. "Sorry about the late poofing, I was ready earlier, but Harmony had to get her kit ready at the last minute for Buffy's dress, so I wanted to wait for her." "_HARMONY?" _Faith, Xander and Buffy all said at hearing this. "You know my soul mate?" Laura asked questioningly, as she walked to put the Tupperware in the fridge. "Yea, you could say we went to school together." Buffy said slowly, regretting ever thinking that her miracle worker could be Harmony. As if reading their minds, "Oh, like, don't worry Buffy! Harmony's mastered some basic yet professional levels of magic, and has a doctorate in cosmetology. In addition to any kind of dress or outfit, she also does banners, hair, makeup, and can even rearrange furniture and floor plans, all by magic yo!" Laura seemed so enthusiastic; it was hard to believe Harmony might not be capable of this. After all, it had been several years since they had seen her, she could be totally different now, like a red head. These questions were answered a moment later, when there was a knock on the door. Buffy opened it to find Harmony standing there wearing Oakley glasses and wearing a simple long dress bathed in a pale gold color. Her hair was still naturally blond. "Buffy!" Harmony screamed happily and dived into Buffy's arms, to wrap her up in a very tight hug. As Buffy finally successfully pulled away, she asked, "Harmony. I didn't know you wore glasses." "Neither did I," She said as she pulled back, smiling warmly. "I just need them for reading." She said as she took them off and put them away in the folds of her dress. "It turns out I'm far sighted. No wonder why I never liked debate in high school!" She said simply and walked in, carrying a large leather bag. It was then that she got serious, turned and looked at Buffy. "Show me to the dress," She said suddenly, and Buffy led her upstairs.

As Buffy sat down on the mattress in her room, Harmony went to work. She took out the simple dress, and after a moment of whispering secret words, her right hand began to glow a faint bluish color. As she passed her hand over the tear, it mended instantly. She then went on to twist the dress into spirals before Buffy could get up to either stop or kill her, and by the time she was up, Harmony untwisted the dress to reveal it was now a more purer white than before, in fact, it almost seemed to glow with the color of freshly fallen snow. It was beautiful. "Harmony, just WOW!" Buffy was speechless. It was perfect. "I really tried Buffy," Harmony began, sniffling. "If it wasn't for you, and that speech you gave me back in high school, I wouldn't have the amazing life I have now!" She was actually sobbing now. Buffy comforted her with a hug and a pat on the back. "I mean it. I'm actually a fiancée myself now! I proposed to Laura two months ago, we're just waiting for the right day. All of this Buffy," She said waving her hand around the room to indicate her part and Laura's baking. "It's on the house. I mean it. Willow's wedding too!" Harmony had stopped crying now, and instead was just looking at Buffy with beautiful big eyes and lots of happiness. Happiness? Buffy flashed back to what the white ninja had said earlier, "Everyone deserves their happy day." She turned towards Harmony. "Harmony! You should get married too!" Harmony looked confused for a moment. "I just said I was, I proposed to Laura. Weren't you listening?" Buffy shook her head violently. "No, I mean today! We could make it a triple wedding! You and Laura, me and Faith, and Willow and Tara! We already have the most beautiful church in town selected, thanks to the Evac. You should attend too! We're all getting married under the order of Laddon."

Harmony thought about this for a moment, then, "Oh, Laddon! I love him as a god, "_He swims through the air like a fish in the seeeaaa._" "She sang. "Well Laura's not picky about the time, she just wants me, oh Buffy! She really wants ME! Um, Okay! Let's do it! Laura always cooks way too much food anyway. Have you seen your cake yet? No of course you haven't. Well it's huge! Easily enough for three couples." Buffy smiled at this, it would be nice today, and then suddenly Harmony turned on her. "Now we have to do your hair!" And literally threw herself at Buffy and started braiding and straitening her hair trying to decide what would make her look like a fairy princess.

_**THE CHAPEL-**_The church was founded on the very crossroads where Sunnydale was first settled. The first pastor's name was Jason. Jason was a tall man, but unfortunately, not very imposing. You might not know this, but there's a little loophole in the biblical doctrine that says when a church is first consecrated, it can be undone if its guardian is slain before sunrise. That first night the whole town of Sunnydale hid out in the church as a gang of ruthless vampires attacked. A church was a public building, so there was nothing to stop them from barging in and killing everyone to get to Jason, so he went out instead. Jason wasn't very imposing, nor was he a martial artist or a frontier fighter. He was however, smart, and brave. Before going out, he bathed his body and each layer of clothing he wore in holy water, to double the effect. He stitched small wooden crosses all over his robes, and with a holy bible in one hand, and a set of ancestral rosemary beads in the other, out he went. As the vampires tore into him, he threw not one punch. Instead he sang religious hymns from his bible and swung his rosemary beads around. The hymns didn't actually do anything to the vampires, but they gave him courage. The beads didn't melt or scar the vampires, but they were a physical object that Jason could place his faith into and draw additional courage from. The vampires tore into his robes and sank their teeth into his skin. Then they screamed. Thinking his Hymns were working, Jason sang his songs louder, and the vampires burned with every nail they brushed across him, but it wasn't enough to slate their rage. They attacked again and again, by morning's first light, he had teeth marks all over his body, but he still stood. He had never stopped singing. One vampire, in a last ditch effort, shot him through his left lung with a frontier pistol. Jason coughed up blood, but he didn't stop singing. Instead he grabbed the vampire with the gun, and used him to help support his weight, which also meant the vampire wasn't escaping when the first ray of light touched the church. That's how his parishioner's found him, singing while standing up, bleeding to death, and with a flaming carcass of a demon at his feet. Unknown to poor Jason, the PTB had watched him all that evening, especially Laddon, and Jason was offered up to the warrior's paradise of Laddon's heaven when he died. The church had stood erect ever since. Demons wouldn't enter it, even on pain of death, for Jason's likeness was carved into the eldritch wooden doors, a remembrance of the defiance of Jason to simply go quietly into the night. A sign that he would never give in, EVER!

In light of this, Jason would have been proud to see his beloved chapel now. In Sunnydale since the evacuation, every church had been desecrated by order of the first. All but Jason's, his stood strong and proud to this day, untouched, and Jason would have been proud to know that even now, in the heart of Evil, it was still going to be the site of not one, but three weddings.

As people began filing in, taking their seats, it became quite apparent, that Harmony had lost her mind with magical decorating. There were huge V shaped candelabras everywhere lining the rows and more candles lining the walkway to the altar. The stonework of the ancient cathedral was still in good shape, but Harmony had apparently used a magical form of Molecular Alteration, to grow and shape the stone into effigies of dragons along the walls. Even the stained glass windows and the new banners hanging from the rafters depicted giant Chinese lung dragons and elemental powers at work. Spike stood behind the altar, his usual black duster replaced with a silk leather blue one, with lightning bolts and dragons detailing the shoulders and back. That, along with the massive sash across his chest, gave him the look of a roughish pirate king just waiting to give a speech. Andrew stood over to the side by the pipe organ, which was hooked up to a boom box, partially by magic and science. With a nod from Spike, Andrew pulled a little remote out of his pocket, pressed play, and the song, "Look what the cat dragged in," by poison, echoed throughout. Everyone glared or looked surprised till Spike said, "Bloody hell. No Andrew! Tract twelve, not five!" Andrew quickly fumbled with the remote and a moment later, the pipe organ instead started playing, "Ride the wind." They all looked at Spike, who shrugged. "Well, we ARE summoning a sky based Dragon GOD after all. Why not?" Everyone looked angry still, then they all thought about it, then they shrugged and let it play, it did sound way cool coming from an ancient pipe organ! As the song drew to its chorus, Spike straightened his belt and gave Giles a nod. A moment later, Giles dressed like a proper gentleman escorted Buffy, in a glowing snow white dress, down the aisle. Her blond hair fell in a waterfall down over her right shoulder, and she looked beautiful as ever, breathing slowly, taking one step at a time, she made her way to the altar. Giles ran, but with dignity, back up to the entrance to wait. A moment later, Richard Wilkins the 3rd walked out, arm and arm with Faith, and everyone's mouths hit the floor. It was not surprising that Dick was here, everyone had known about the pure demon projecting himself here for the wedding. What was shocking was Faith. She was wearing a dress. More than that, it was pink. A flowing, light pink, just a shade more than that of human skin, or like cotton candy. Her dark hair was in Celtic braids down her back, which was open. Her face had blush on, just enough to accentuate her dimples as she smiled in the afternoon light. She even had little pink high heeled shoes on. As Buffy caught her eyes, Faith smiled, she seemed to mouth something, something like, "Just this once, for you B." Buffy smiled, Faith had never looked more beautiful, more open, vulnerable, or feminine. She was perfect.

As Faith walked down the aisle, she thought she would vomit. She was holding the flowers, she was wearing pink, like some kind of Easter cloud, and she felt ridiculous. Richard patted her arm and whispered into her ear how beautiful she looked how proud he was. But it didn't matter, one more step and she'd kill them all and run. One more, she looked up and caught Buffy's eyes. Buffy was dressed in a glowing white dress like freshly fallen snow, her face was beautiful, and as she saw Buffy look at her, she got to see Buffy's eyes light up. It was clear, in Buffy's eyes, she was gorgeous. Suddenly, all her fear drained away, and with a deep breath and a momentary pause, Faith continued, at a rather quick pace, up to the altar to stand next to Buffy. Buffy couldn't but help notice that Faith was wearing a light pink lipstick, instead of her usual dark colors. With all this pink and natural tones, she looked like a perfect flower, so fragile, so soft and beautiful. Buffy was tempted to say screw it, and just start kissing Faith now, but she held back, she had to do this right.

Giles then proceeded to walk first Willow, in a simple white dress with little gold leaves on it, down to the altar, then Tara, who was wearing a pale gold dress. He was even requested to walk Harmony down the aisle, but fortunately, Richard volunteered to walk Laura down, mostly to give poor Rupert a break. With the six of them gathered at the Altar, Anyanka and Xander off to the side, Cassie sitting in the front row winking and smiling at her William, Spike began.

"_Buffy Ann Summers!" He issued dramatically with his hands. "You are the chosen one, the longest living Slayer in the history of the order. You stand here with Faith Lehane, another slayer, will you join with her now and forever, in sickness and, look screw it! If either of you die, it'll probably be at the hands of some Lovecraftian tentacle monster slowly dragging you into some cold screaming Hell realm, that being said, do you promise to honor and respect Faith Lehane and to solemnly swear to rescue her from said Hell realms and to live with her without killing her in any state of quality living, short of zombification from now until you both decide to stop resurrecting each other and simply move on to heaven to spend even more time there, in each other's loving embrace?" _Buffy smiled. "I do!" She said triumphantly. "And you Faith Lehane, you who proposed, do you agree to share in the moral insanity of Buffy's life, to follow her wherever it may lead, through swamps, or other dimensions, or even through curses that may turn you into puppets?" Faith raised an eyebrow. "I have it on good authority it's happened before." He said simply. "I do." Faith said simply, thinking Buffy would make one really sexy Muppet! Miss Piggy eat your heart out!

Spike then turned to Willow. "Willow Rosenberg. Even when your family was around, they weren't really. Instead, you made a family of your own choosing from Buffy and Xander, and Rupert Giles. Are you now ready to take on your own family with Tara Maclay?" Willow looked around like, "Is that it?" "I do!" She said after a moment, realizing that all of Buffy and Faith's vows probably applied to them too. "And you Tara, you who actually abandoned your family, in hopes of something better. Are you ready to take that step, to make Willow yours, now and forever, in all spell casting and in the dark cold nights to come, to choose her as your, uh, snuggle buddy to keep you warm through the darkness?" Tara smiled and said, "I do." Spike then turned towards Harmony and then Laura, asking each of them similarly crazy questions involving shoplifting and baking and sewing as metaphors of joining two lives into one. Each answered with a firm, "I do."

It was then as Dawn came up with a pillow, and they were exchanging rings, that Caleb broke through the front door and waltzed straight halfway up the walkway to the altar, and said, "Well lookit that. Six dirty whores looking to get hitched. It's like one of them freak shows, I know it's heretic and wrong, but I can't look away." He smiled, and pantomimed looking for his rsvp card, while the white ninja rose slowly from the back pew and made her way to just behind the first of five Bringers that Caleb had brought with him.

Dawn looked around scared for a moment. Then she remembered what Luke had told her last night. That she would recognize the sacrifice when he appeared. She did, and seeing something else, made her way through the aisle, walking right between the Bringers and down past the white ninja, to stand at Joyce's side at the front doors. It was as if Caleb hadn't even seen her, she must be fading already. She took Joyce's hand and smiled up at her grandmother. "Hi grandma! I mean err." "It's okay Dawnie." Joyce said lovingly. "I understand it all now. I'm so proud of you. Both what you've done so far and what you've yet to accomplish. I'm also here, to escort you to the cloud court, specifically the wonder arena. It's where new souls are born, and in your case, where you must wait to be conceived." As Dawn looked back towards the altar, she saw the white ninja vanquish the Bringers with some form of rainbow light. She spoke a little of the accepted sacrifice, then lightning poured down out of the ceiling and lifted Caleb screaming into the air. He screamed sexist obscenities left and right, even as the energy pouring through him began to rip him apart. As the lightning tore him to nothing, the final energy blast reformed into a massive energy beam that poured across all six women. Faith, Willow, and Laura got a little burst. But Buffy, Tara, and Harmony received such a huge blast, that all three would later swear they had felt a second heart beat start up in their chests. The second beat would then later fade into a phantom echo, still there, but harder to hear.

Dawn saw this and understood. They were primed now. She had a vague fear, hoping that she wouldn't be conceived in some dirty bathroom, but rather in their bedroom back at the house. Yes that place seemed homely enough. With those worries put to rest, after a moment's hesitation, she took her grandmother's hand, and Dawn summer's vanished off the face of the Earth, for a little while anyway.

"I now pronounce you, with the power invested in me by Laddon himself, Huntresses!" Spike said out loud. The white ninja lowered her hood and removed her mask. There were gasps all around. Cordelia explained how Laddon had come up with this new title compensate for Buffy and Faith's new army. There were cheers and kissing going on all around, for one moment, Buffy looked for Dawn, then she stopped. She patted her stomach and just knew. Just somehow knew. Then Faith swept her up into a passionate kiss, and everyone cheered!


End file.
